Antiinflammatory activity, topical and systemic, is exhibited by many steroids of the pregnene series. More specifically, steroidal[16.alpha.,17-b]naphthalenes having the formula ##STR4## wherein X is hydrogen, hydroxy, acyloxy or halogen, and the "R groups" are as defined hereinafter, are disclosed as having topical and systemic antiinflammatory activity; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,720 issued Feb. 10, 1976 and 3,994,935 issued Nov. 30, 1976.
The prior art also discloses various pregnene-21-oic acid derivatives and corresponding esters as having topical antiinflammatory activity, while being essentially inactive systemically. Exemplary disclosures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,347 issued May 11, 1976; 3,919,421 issued Nov. 11, 1975; 4,049,804, issued Sept. 30, 1977; and Laurent et al., Journal of Steroid Biochemistry, 6: 185-192 (1975). One such pregnene derivative, fluocortin butyl ester (6.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta.-hydroxy-16.alpha.-methyl-3,20-dioxopregna-1,4-di ene-21-oic acid, butyl ester) has drawn particular attention and interest. Monder et al., Journal of Steroid Biochemistry, 8:897-908 (1977), discuss the synthesis of carboxylic acid derivatives of steroids, and the existense of these derivatives as metabolites of steroids.